


The Most Unexpected Gift

by Zombie_Puff



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Family, Mentions of Previous Pregnancy, Mentions of childbirth, Trevor is weak for his little girl, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_Puff/pseuds/Zombie_Puff
Summary: A small drabble of Trevor being woken in the middle of the night to a very unexpected surprise.





	The Most Unexpected Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Castlevania and I love Trevor Belmont and Co. even more. So.... have a fanfic I wrote really late at night when Castlevania and insomnia both occupied my mind.
> 
> Like my work? Donate to my ko-fi or follow me on tumblr at murderpuff!

‘Trevor.’

Trevor hummed softly as Leo laid on his from above. Was this a memory or just a dream? She had the length of her body pressed to his and was softly kissing him like she always did before bed- although he felt like something was missing here. Something about Leorie was different- her breasts seemed fuller and looked fantastic while her skin had the healthiest glow he had only ever seen on expecting mothers-

Oh. Right.

She was missing the curve of her stomach- it had been months since her admittance of being with child to him in a far meeker manner than he had ever seen from her. She had looked so afraid then, smaller than normal with her arms wrapped around her midsection. Trevor remembered being frozen before asking if she was absolutely certain about the baby- but then he remembered that she had been pregnant before with her dead husband. No wonder she had been scared.

Another soft echoing of his name and Leo smiling brightly at him focused his attention back to the current situation. She looked so happy there beside him. He couldn’t help but draw her in for a deep kiss that made her sigh softly and shift one of her legs between his-

Oh this was going to be a good dream.

Then the tenor of the echo changed. Leo’s voice- her body wasn’t speaking but she suddenly adopted a concerned and pained expression as his name echoed louder and louder-

“TREVOR!”

Trevor snapped awake as he heard a sob beside him- Leo was shifting a hand away from his shoulder to press on the underside of her stomach with a whine as her body tensed. A stifled sob came through her lips before she was biting on her bottom one and moving onto her back. He was quick to get on his side and place a hand beside hers on her stomach. “Leo? What’s wrong?”

“I- the baby- I think the baby’s coming-“ She hissed out before the tenseness left her and her head dropped back onto one of the pillows. It appeared as though she had been in pain for some time- the collar of his old shirt that she slept in was soaked in sweat and her face was flushed, tears prickling at the edge of her eyes. “The contractions are coming fast Trevor- the baby isn’t going to wait-“

“Shit.” He cursed softly and threw himself out of bed, grabbing a shirt to throw on. “Just- just hold it yeah? I’ll go get Alucard and Sypha-“

She sobbed again and reached for him. He was moving over and pressed a kiss to her forehead and her lips. “T-Trevor please-“

“They know more about medicine than I do love, so they’ll be more help here than I will. We need all the spare hands we can get for this.” One last kiss to her forehead as she tensed and relaxed again- this kid really had some timing. “I’ll be back as fast as I can Leo. I promise.”

A moment before she nodded shakily and released her hold on his arm. “P-Please hu-hurry....”

............

Leorie, his beautiful Leo, laid back looking exhausted, black hair messy but her expression was peaceful despite the trembling as she stroked her fingers over the head of the infant laid on her bare chest. 

“I told you she didn’t want to wait.” Leo laughed as the baby- his daughter- whined softly, drawing her mother’s attention in quickly as she shushed her. “There there....”

Sypha and Alucard helped with the clean up as most of the process was over, occasionally prompting Leorie to sit up and readjust the little girl in her arms to feed. Trevor took a few moments to just to sit and stare at the small person. In the light from the fireplace it was easy to see the baby had a full head of dark colored hair but whether it was his or Leo’s coloring was hard to tell. She was wrinkled and red-faced and the most precious thing he had laid eyes on in his life- not even finding the Morningstar had brought him such joy. Leo was content to lean on him and watch their daughter with him, turning her head to nuzzle against his jaw.

“What do we name her?”

“You haven’t already thought of a name?” was his automatic response as he reached out to gently brush his fingers over her small head. Her hair was downy against his fingertips and Trevor for a moment was afraid to touch. The baby was so tiny compared to his hand- compared to Leo or Sypha or Alucard. Across the room the dhampir snorted softly as Sypha gave a soft laugh with Leo. Trevor frowned a little bit. “What?”

“Nothing love.” The woman at his side bit back a smile. “She doesn’t bite you know.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Trevor more scared than he did when he barged into my room yelling about you being in labor.” Sypha announced with a smug little smile.

“Yes. It seems like children scare Belmont more than monsters.” Alucard’s smooth voice teased. Trevor opened his mouth to retort at them both until he felt something soft nuzzle toward his hand. The baby was done feeding and had been adjusted again while he was distracted, now moving gently toward the warmth of his hand. Leo kept watching the baby with the softest look to ever grace her features.

“She likes you.”

“She should. I’m her father.” Trevor snarked weakly as he rubbed his thumb gently over the little girl’s cheek. His throat burned suddenly and it took everything not to cry at her soft noises. God he felt useless. 

“Do you want to hold her?” The strangled noise that escaped him afterwards was very manly. Absolutely manly. So manly that Leorie snorted at the sound. “She doesn’t bite Trevor.”

“I know that.” Even his voice came out strangled. “Yeah I’ll hold her.”

“Oh not yet! We have the swaddle her first.” Sypha came with a small blanket- he vaguely wondered where she had retrieved it from without leaving the room- and with Leo’s help swaddled the girl who had begun to squirm and cry softly from the loss of skin contact. Trevor took pity, letting her mother arrange his arms and deposit the bundle against him. She continued to wail even as Leo shushed her and made soft cooing noises. He took a deep breath, rubbing his thumb along her cheek again with a quiet chuckle.

“Alright now. Go ahead and let it all out there love. Such a big fuss for a small girl.” Trevor smiled a little as the cries died down to soft hiccups, her head turning toward his digit as he kept rubbing. “You’re going be a loud one like your Aunt Sypha and Mother aren’t you? Terrible furies the three of you.”

Leo snorted again into his shoulder as she pressed closer. Sypha huffed softly on her way out, she and Alucard both giving the couple space with the baby for now. Trevor was honestly too enraptured by the baby to care. His daughter squeezed her shut eyes a little before they opened and- oh. No doubting that she was his. Her eyes were as blue as his as she blinked at him, gaze unfocused until they shut again with her yawn. His lover reached out and brushed her fingers through the dark hair lightly. 

“What should we call her? Something noble sounding?”

“Well she’s a Belmont.... she’s already got something noble sounding to her.” He responded softly as the baby yawned. “I haven’t the slightest clue of what to call her.”

“We don’t have to name her right now. Some names take time.” She rubbed his side and yawned as well, sagging against him. “I just don’t want her named Olive or something. Please no food based names.”

Trevor chuckled. “I make no promises.”

Leo yawned again and he turned to see her eyelids droop over those warm pools of hazel. Trevor adjusted and propped himself up on the headboard, allowing the tired forgemaster to take her favorite place on his shoulder and close her eyes. She looked so small yet again- dwarfed in a clean shirt of his as it dropped over her shoulder as she laid against him

“Rest. You’ve done a lot of hard work and deserve to sleep for a bit.” He would have liked to reach out to brush hair away from her face but his arms were otherwise occupied. 

He could feel Leo’s next little laugh a moment later. “It’ll be nice not being kicked in the bladder.”

“True. I wouldn’t know what to do if a little parasite started kicking at mine.”

“Yes. Lucky you Belmont- you lack the parts to grow little parasites.” The way she retorted reminded him of Alucard. He would have gladly quipped back but within seconds she had dozed off, content with an arm wrapped around his waist. He tilted his head enough to brush his lips against the crown of her head, murmuring a quiet good night to her and the baby both as they fell asleep on him.


End file.
